


Will the Stable Boy Never Get the Princess?

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 08, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey really needs to decompress from this entire Rachel situation. As he's taking a shower to relax, his thoughts turn to one of his favorite fantasies, the one with the stable boy and the princess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I lifted Joey's fantasy from "The One with Phoebe's Rats" (episode 9.12). I also used a line from that episode for the title.
> 
> I was inspired by secondalto's fic "Fantasyland," which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234655.
> 
> This is the first time I have written something this long or this sexually explicit.

Joey really needs to decompress. This entire Rachel situation has left him more exhausted and stressed than he has ever been in his life. At least he didn’t have too much to do at work since he his character only appeared in a couple of scenes that were being filmed today. Joey is glad that he will be able to unwind and hopes to find something to take his mind off of his troubles.

Joey walks into a silent, empty apartment and feels a pang of disappointment that Rachel isn’t there to greet him. Despite his awkward, unwanted feelings, Joey always loves seeing Rachel and enjoys just talking to her. That happiness he always feels around Rachel was probably what started this whole mess.

Joey shakes his head. _Didn’t you want to get your mind **off** Rachel?_ He glances at the clock and sees that Rachel won’t be due home for a couple of hours. A shower and a nap sound like a good idea.

A few moments later, Joey is washing himself and allows his mind to wander. His thoughts drift to one of his favorite fantasies, the one with the stable boy and the hot princess. It’s a rather simple and even clichéd fantasy about forbidden attraction, something that Joey can use to relax.

He pictures himself as the stable boy, coming into the stables at night for a forbidden rendezvous with the princess. Joey feels the stirrings of arousal and begins to stroke his cock as he imagines the princess in a beautiful dress with her back facing toward him as she gazes out the open window of the stable at the stars. The appearance of the princess always changes in his fantasies, and this time the princess has light brown, shoulder-length hair.

Joey imagines wrapping his arms around the princess and whispering to her, “I’m here, just like you asked.” Somehow, even though it isn’t real, it feels so right to hold the princess in his arms.

He imagines the princess giving a light chuckle and turning to face him with a wicked, familiar grin. He’s shocked when he recognizes the princess. It’s Rachel! “I’ve been waiting for you _all night_. Luckily, I told my servant to not worry about waking me until later tomorrow morning.”

Joey stops his hand and moves it away from his dick. He feels disgusted with himself. Joey had never used one of his female friends for masturbation fodder before. Despite what people might think of him, he isn’t that much of a pervert. Even though he finds his female friends just as attractive as other women, he believes that fantasizing about them in sexual situations to that extent would be disrespectful. It’s why he refused to watch _Buffay the Vampire Layer_ when he thought Phoebe was in it, but he was more than willing to watch the film when he learned that Ursula was the star.

Before today, the princess in Joey’s fantasy had never been someone he actually knew in real life. She was always an attractive stranger he had passed on the street, a hot girl he saw in a porno, or a sexy celebrity like Yasmine Bleeth. The whole point of the princess and the stable boy fantasy was that the girl was unattainable and someone Joey would never be with in real life.

Joey closes his eyes in frustration. It’s not as if he would ever be with _Rachel_ in real life either. He has more of a chance with Yasmine Bleeth than he does with her.

Unbidden, Joey imagines Rachel in the princess outfit again. He imagines her using that final move she had showed him the night that he took her out, the one that had kept him awake all night in a combination of lust and panic. Fantasy Rachel presses her body against his and presses her lips very lightly against his. The satisfied “mmm” she releases sends a surge of arousal straight to Joey’s cock. Mentally berating himself, Joey returns his hand to his dick and lets the fantasy proceed. He’s weak and way too turned on to stop now. After they break the kiss, Joey imagines Rachel leaning up against his ear and whispering “Make love to me, Joey.”

Joey pictures himself ever so slowly removing Rachel’s princess dress, carefully unclasping the little buttons at the back. He’s surprised when fantasy Rachel is nude underneath the dress, but she just winks at him. “I wanted to be ready for you.” God, he loves this woman.

Joey imagines kissing Rachel, plunging his tongue into her mouth and savoring the wet warmth of her tongue against his. He gently leads her to the wall of the stable and lifts her up. Rachel, in a practiced move, immediately wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He quickly undoes his trousers and carefully pushes himself inside of her, and Rachel lets out a long and sultry moan. Being inside her feels so good, so warm and tight and perfect. Joey never wants to leave.

As he fantasizes about making love to Rachel, Joey imagines kissing her lips and her neck with every other breath and caressing her breasts and her back. Rachel, in return, gasps and repeats Joey’s name over and over again. She digs her sharp nails into his shoulders, and the indentations she leaves claim him like a brand, like Joey belongs to her.

As Rachel nears her climax, Joey imagines her screaming, “Yes, yes, yes!” in ecstasy. She clenches around him when she reaches orgasm, and moans, “I love you, Joey. I love you so much.”

In the shower, Rachel’s imaginary words send Joey over the edge and he comes into his own hand. After a few seconds, Joey blinks his eyes open. A few tears come to his eyes as he remembers the last part of his fantasy. Rachel will never love him that way. Filled with dejection and more than a bit of guilt at what he has done, Joey cleans himself and turns off the shower. He puts his clothes back on and makes his way out to the living room.

 _Oh no, she’s here!_ Joey panics as he sees Rachel wandering around the apartment and muttering to herself. He had expected to have another hour at least to compose himself after his shower, to figure out how to act like a normal friend around her, to make it seem like he isn’t desperately in love with her.

Joey plasters on a casual grin. “Hey, Rach, what’s up?”

Rachel finally looks up at him. “Oh, hi, Joey. I didn’t see you there.” She bites her lip and gazes around the room. She seems agitated. “I have this presentation in an hour, and I forgot to bring in the document this morning. It’s in a red folder. Have you seen it anywhere?”

Joey glances around the room and immediately spots something red on the counter. He points towards it. “Is it that thing, over there, on the counter?”

Rachel rushes over to the counter and sighs in relief once she gets there. “Yes, that’s it.” She picks up the folder and walks over to Joey. “You are a lifesaver, Joey, thank you!” She spontaneously hugs him. “I have no idea what I would do without you.”

Joey awkwardly wraps his arms around her in response. He feels odd hugging Rachel after what he just did in the shower, but he still feels that sense of rightness that he had felt when he hugged the princess in his imagination. “It’s just a folder, Rach.” 

Rachel pulls out of the hug. “Still, thank you.” She pauses and peruses Joey’s face for a long moment. “Are you okay?”

“Wha-what do you mean?” Joey feels worried. Had she heard something? Were his eyes giving something away?

“You just seem kind of tired, sweetie.”

Joey exhales in relief. _Thank God._ “I probably just didn't get enough sleep last night.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you’re sick.”

Joey feels a swell of affection at how caring Rachel is being towards him. “I think I’ll feel better after I take a nap.”

Rachel picks up her purse and turned to face him. “Well, if you’re still feeling bad by the time I get back, I’ll go over to Monica’s and get her to make some chicken soup for you, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“I hate to leave you like this, but I really have to get back to work. I’ll see you later, Joey!” Rachel gives him a quick hug and briskly makes her way to the door.

Joey gives a small wave. “See you later, Rach.”

Rachel closes the door behind her, and Joey shakes his head. Thank God Rachel didn’t notice anything different about him.

Joey feels mentally and physically drained. A nap would be a good idea, he thinks, especially if he can manage to sleep without dreaming about Rachel. He ambles to his bedroom, opens the door, and collapses on the bed. Joey falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.


End file.
